A Day in the Life
[[Datei:Tales v2 55 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #55]]Day in the Life ("Ein Tag im Leben") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Februar 2009 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #55 *'Story:' Dan Berger *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney *'Cover': Jim Lawson und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Not Forgotten" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Bottoming Out" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter **April O'Neil (Roboterversion) *Hamato Yoshi (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|120px|Die EinleitungRaphael: Die Dinge sind heute nicht mehr so einfach wie sie es damals waren. Ich und meine Brüder, Mann... Wir haben niemals richtig kapiert, wie gut wir es gehabt haben. Ich will nicht sagen, dass dieser Tage alles schlecht ist, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass ich dort zurück wäre. Zurück zu jener Zeit, bevor dieser ganze Ärger begonnen hat. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|160px|Raphaels PrivatlebenNew York City, 5:00 Uhr morgens. Die Turtles haben diese Nacht auf ihre eigene individuelle Weise verbracht: Donatello hat in seinem Zimmer an einem Roboter gebastelt (auch wenn seine Konversationsfähigkeit immer noch nicht ausgereift ist); gleich nach dem Aufstehen fünf Minuten später beginnt Leonardo seine morgentliche Meditationsrunde; Michelangelo hat die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, eine eigene Comicgeschichte zu zeichnen, und schläft dabei endlich ein; und Raphael schläft immer noch tief und fest in seinem Zimmer, einen alten Teddybären, dem ein Knopfauge fehlt, fest in seinen Armen. 6:00 Uhr. Leonardo kommt ins Wohnzimmer ihres Heims und findet Michelangelo über seinen Zeichnungen schlafend vor. Er weckt ihn prompt und schlägt ihm vor, sich ins Bett zu legen, da in einer Stunde Frühstück ist. Dann findet er Donatello über seiner Werkband schlafend vor; als er ihn weckt und ihn daran erinnert, dass Splinter ihn eigentlich ermahnt hat, nicht so lange an seinen Projekten zu arbeiten, kann Donatello seine Begeisterung nicht verhehlen, wie weit er schon damit gekommen ist, dem Roboter richtige künstliche Intelligenz zu verpassen... eine Begeisterung, die Leonardo gar nicht teilen kann. thumb|200px|Das weise Wort eines Meisters6:25 Uhr. Leonardo führt mit Meister Splinter ein kurzes Morgentraining im schnellen Verschwinden durch, doch sein Zielobjekt, ein Kanaldeckel an die Oberfläche, ist zu schwer, um sich schnell öffnen zu lassen. So wird er von Splinter aufgespürt und gesteht unterwürfig sein Versagen ein. Zuerst mit vorwurfsvollem Ton, dann mit mehr Verständnis hält Splinter seinem ältesten Ziehsohn vor, wie schnell er an seinen eigenen Aktionen und Entscheidungen zweifelt und sich selbst jegliches Selbstvertrauen nimmt - Makel, welche einem Anführer wenig bekommen. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass jeder Moment des Zweifels sich im Kampf als tödlicher Fehler herausstellen kann, und dass es wichtiger ist, immer auf den Moment zu reagieren. Leonardo bekundet sein Verständnis dieser Lektion, worauf Splinter ihm seinen Stolz ausdrückt... auch wenn Leonardos neugefundener Mut ihn nicht zum Übermut verleiten soll. thumb|left|160px|Ein Scherz am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen6:50 Uhr. Mit einem Stock klopfend meldet sich Splinter an Raphaels Zimmertür, um ihn zu wecken. Kaum ist Raphael hochgeschreckt, versteckt er seinen Teddy unter dem Bett, bevor er widerwillig auf die Beine kommt. Während Raphael sich hastig bereitmacht, stellt es sich heraus, dass der "Meister Splinter" an seiner Zimmertür niemand anderes als Michelangelo ist, der sich mit ihm einen Scherz erlaubt. Gerade da kommt aber der echte Splinter dazu, und während Michelangelo sich dessen nicht sehr wohlwollenden Blick einfängt, öffnet Raphael die Tür und bekommt den nächsten Klopfer an die Schädeldecke, bevor sich der ertappte Übeltäter zum Frühstück zurückzieht, welches Leonardo bereits zubereitet hat. Für diesen Streich beschließt Raphael, es Michelangelo heimzuzahlen, indem er ihn umbringt... wenigstens "ein bißchen" während ihres Morgentrainings - ein Vorschlag, dem Splinter eine gewisse Zustimmung gibt. 7:20 Uhr. Das Frühstück ist beendet, und Splinter beendet gerade eine Erzählung von Äsops berühmter Fabel Der Hase und die Schildkröte. Dies ist aber nicht nur eine Geschichte, um seine Söhne zu unterhalten, sondern um ihnen auch die dahinter liegende Weisheit - mit allmählicher Übung und Fleiß - am Ende zum Ziel zu kommen; in ihrem Fall die Vervollkommnung ihrer Kampfkunstkenntnisse. Während die Turtles zum Morgentraining aufbrechen, verkündet Raphael seinem jüngeren Bruder voller schadenfroher Erwartung seine Rache an, eine Ankündigung, die Michelangelo mit seiner üblichen, niemals etwas ernst nehmenden Haltung begegnet. thumb|200px|Eine Weisung für die Zukunft7:30 Uhr. Das Morgentraining beginnt, komplett mit Katas, Aufwärmübungen, Gymnastik, und dann die Kampftechniken. Während ihrer Trinkpause um 11:30 Uhr kann Michelangelo nicht anders, als Raphael mit einer Spritzkur weiter zu reizen, was dazu führt, dass er um 11:35 Uhr eine Zwangspause in der Zimmerecke einlegen muss. Um 12:00 Uhr gibt es Mittagessen, bei der Splinter eine weitere belehrende Geschichte zum Besten gibt, diesmal eine über seinen verstorbenen Meister Yoshi, in welcher er einen Kampf in aller Öffentlichkeit vermieden hatte. Raphael und Michelangelo sind der Meinung, dass Yoshi seinen Kontrahenten hätte verprügeln sollen, doch Donatello und Leonardo stimmen überein, dass das Vermeiden von Aufmerksamkeit in jenem Moment das einzig Richtige war. Das, so erklärt Splinter, der Weg der Heimlichkeit und Unauffälligkeit, ist der Pfad, dem ein Ninja stets folgen muss: Hart zuschlagen und in der Nacht verschwinden.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 thumb|left|160px|Konflikt und Schlichtung12:45 Uhr. Am Nachmittag führen die Turtles Sparring-Training im Kampf Mann gegen Mann aus. Bei der Gelegenheit will Raphael seine Ankündigung, Michelangelo umzubringen, in die Tat umsetzen, doch Leonardo pariert den Hieb, den er seinen benommenen und am Boden kauernden Bruder verpassen will. Den beiden geht das Temperament miteinander durch, und es droht eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung, doch dann schreitet Splinter mäßigend ein und schickt seine Söhne zu ihrer einstündigen Meditationsrunde vor ihrer Freizeit. 15:00 Uhr. Die Turtles verleben ihre Meditationsstunde auf ihre individuelle Weise: Leonardo nimmt sie ernst; Raphael drinkt lieber etwas in der Küche; Donatellos Gedanken hängen zu sehr an seinen technischen und wissenschaftlichen Projekten; Michelangelo wird von Splinter beim Comiclesen in der Küche erwischt und muss nun doch meditieren gehen. thumb|160px|Bruderliebe15:30 Uhr. Raphael sucht unter seinem Bett vergeblich nach seinem Teddy, als Michelangelo mit diesem in der Hand eintritt. Zuerst gerät Raphael in heiße Wut, dass sein Bruder sich an seinem geliebten Teddy vergriffen hat, doch hat Michelangelo nichts anderes getan, als dem Teddy ein neues Auge zu finden und anzunähen. Darauf beginnt sich Raphael zutiefst zu schämen und gesteht sein unkontrollierbares Temperament ein; doch Michelangelo nimmt das alles gelassen auf und meint, dass sie trotz ihrer Differenzen als Brüder immer zusammenhalten werden. 18:00 Uhr. Das Abendessen geht zuende, und die Turtles bestürmen ihren Meister mit ihren Ideen, Gedankengängen und Fragen. Splinter vertröstet sie auf den morgigen Tag, an dem er sich sicherlich die passenden Antworten zusammengesucht haben wird, und dann machen sie gemeinsam eine Filmnacht durch. Um 22:00 Uhr fallen Donatello und Michelangelo bereits die Augen zu, und deshalb schickt Splinter sie schließlich zu Bett - und natürlich hat Michelangelo wieder mal das letzte freche Wort an seinen Bruder Raphael... thumb|160px|Zärtliche ErinnerungenZeitsprung: Irgendwann in der Zukunft: Auf einem Dach in den überschwemmten Ruinen von New York sitzt Raphael, älter, verbitterter und einäugig an einem Lagerfeuer, als sich ihm ein Roboterduplikat von April nähert, welches Donatello irgendwann einmal gebaut hat. Da dessen Konversationsfähigkeit wieder einmal zusammengebrochen ist, versucht Raphael den Fehler zu beheben, doch sein mangelndes technisches Verständnis und Feingefühl schließen den Roboter vollends kurz. Raphael setzt sich wieder ans Feuer und nimmt dort seinen liebsten Besitz wieder in die Hand, sein letztes Memento an diese alten, glücklichen Tage: Seinen alten Teddybär, dem jetzt nur das Auge geblieben ist, welches ihm Michelangelo damals neu angenäht hatte. Versunken in seinen sehnsüchtigen Erinnerungen, wünscht Raphael seinem Bruder: "Gute Nacht, Mikey ... wo immer du auch bist..." Trivia *Die Zukunftsversion von Raphael wurde erstmals im Weihnachtsspecial "A Christmas Carol" (1990) vorgestellt. *Eine Erklärung für die düstere Zukunft, in der diese Geschichte endet, findet sich in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #69. Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson